Freedom of the Wolf
by trallgorda
Summary: The Emperor learns about San and orders her to be brought to him at the capital. Can Ashitaka save her after she is kidnapped? Chapter 9 up! Please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is just a little fantasy my mind took off on.

The court at the Emperor's Palace was in full swing, and courtiers revolved around the room in an intricate dance with the Emperor himself at its center. Courtesans flirted with nobles, and samurai looked on with impassive masks for faces. All was lively and entertaining with the feeling of a silk robe covering a sword: as long as you were polite, the blade would not be felt. If you were rude, the social blade would cut you in two and leave you bleeding. No one wanted to risk being cut out of the rest of society like a cancerous growth, so all behaved properly as the Emperor wished.

The Emperor startled everyone in the Hall by suddenly rising to his feet, causing everyone to bow. He was staring at a man who had been relating tales of the northwest, and the look of surprise and interest on the Emperor's face made everyone worry. His plot to kill a forest spirit had turned up nothing, so what was he thinking now?

"Tell me more, Jigo," the Emperor said, re-taking his seat. "You could not find the Shishigami, but what is this princess you speak of?"

The monk smiled and leaned in more closely. "They called her Mononoke, sire, and she is a young woman of fierce beauty. She is as wild as the beasts themselves, and they obey her. She is known to leave the woods only at night or during sunrise, and the birds sing to her on command."

The Emperor's eyes lit with fire. "Is she a Mononoke?" he asked, meaning a spirit.

"No, but they call her their princess. For all that I could tell when I saw her, she was human."

The Emperor's eyes burned more brightly as they began to be consumed with a greedy flame. "Jigo, I want you to bring her here."

"As Your Majesty commands, so shall I do," Jigo said, bowing low.

Space

San was crouched in the underbrush, enjoying a game of hide-and-seek with her brothers. Despite what some had thought, the Forest Spirit's death had not reduced the animals to dumb beasts but had left them with their speech. It was the first time since Moro's death that they had been willing to play as they had done while they'd been pups, and San was glad of it. It showed that they were beginning to be happy again.

A large, cold, wet nose pressed against the back of her neck, and San jumped up, startled.

"I found you, San," Taro said, grinning.

"Your turn to seek," said Jiro. "After this, we'll hunt!"

San smiled and nodded. "All right," she said, turning to face a tree and pressing her face against the bark. "I'm hiding my eyes, so you'd better hurry up and disappear!"

She heard them go with hardly a whisper of leaves and smiled. They were good at this game.

"SAN! HUMANS!" she heard a few moments later. Whirling away from the tree, she ran off after her brothers, using her nose when she couldn't see them. They continued calling, and she caught up to them on a small rise where they could look down into a gulley that housed a human camp.

"Why are humans camped out in the forest?" Jiro asked, perplexed. "They have Iron Town."

"I don't think they're any of the humans from Iron Town," San said, looking carefully at the tents. "They look like warriors."

"Why are they here?" Taro asked.

"I don't know," San admitted. "But we should stay out of sight until they're gone. Come on."

San turned away and led her brothers into the trees, blending in silently with the forest.

Author's Note:

_Taro_ and _Jiro_ are two Japanese names, meaning 1st born male and 2nd born male.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Kudos to my reviewers!

Utterbliss: Of course I'll keep going! I love Princess Mononoke, and this idea has been in my head so long that I'm not about to quit putting it down. I could never forgive myself.

Artgirl150: I'm glad you like it. As far as I can tell, "Mononoke" means something like "magic spirit" or just plain "spirit." I tried looking it up online, and I found an interview transcript with Hayao Miyazaki, and he said that San was raised by a "mononoke," ie, Moro, so I'm pretty sure that it means "spirit," since Moro was a spirit of the forest. He described Moro as one, anyway, so I'm pretty sure that's what it means. It's a word that really doesn't translate all that well.

Chapter 2

Taro, Jiro, and San were all frustrated after two weeks of constantly ducking out of sight of the humans. This lot was fearless, and they were always leaving their camp and wandering around the forest. More than once they had had to hide for more than an hour until the humans had gone away from their hunting area. By that time, most of the good game had been gone.

"Why don't we just eat them?" Taro asked one night as they settled in to sleep. "A few crunches with the jaw and they'll be gone."

San glared at her oldest brother. "That will only make more humans come looking for them," she said, settling into her sleeping furs. "Don't be stupid."

"What do you think they've come for?" Jiro asked, staring out of the cave mouth to see the stars. "They can't possibly have come looking for the Shishigami, have they?"

"Even humans wouldn't be that stupid," San said with a little snort. "We'll just have to wait them out."

Her brothers growled their agreement, and San stretched out in her furs. This pack of humans was beginning to make her angry, but she felt that they would go away once they became bored. Humans usually did.

Space

San woke, feeling her brothers' bodies stiffen around her. There was something wrong.

"What is it?" she whispered, sitting up. "What did you hear?"

"There's something outside," Jiro said quietly. He sniffed, trying to get its scent.

"I can't smell it, but I can hear it," Taro said, sounding very uncomfortable.

"Well, let's go see what it is," San said, slipping out of her bed. "It's probably just some animal."

"But why can't we smell it?" Taro insisted. "It doesn't sound like anything we know, and we can't tell what it is by smell."

Jiro got up as soon as Taro did, and they followed her outside.

"Maybe it's something that doesn't have a scent," San said, heading down the rocks.

Taro stared at her. "_Everything_ has a scent, San, you know that. Everything living, anyway."

By that time, they had reached the ground and were gazing around the clearing. They couldn't see anything, but for some reason, San's eyes began to water. Her nose began burning, and her throat started soon after. What was wrong with her?

Sudden shouts made her whip about and try to see out of her watery eyes. Some. . . _thing_ was rushing at her, and only her reflexes saved her from being hit over the head with what appeared to be a club. Taro and Jiro began snarling and snapping at whatever it was, but their eyes were just as useless. More things were rushing at her, and she began to leap about, dodging and ducking blows. Taro and Jiro began to do the same, desperate to protect her.

It wasn't until she had a moment to breathe that she saw how far away she had gotten from her brothers. Worried, she headed back towards them, but more assailants stopped her. Frustrated, she started screaming at them, and grabbed her knife.

Something large and heavy, like a blanket, fell on top of her, knocking her knife out of her hand. She pushed at it, screaming, ready to kill whoever had thrown it on top of her. The ends suddenly tightened around her, and it was then she realized it was a net. It tightened around her and pulled her off her feet, and she began to be pulled along the ground.

"Taro! Jiro! Help!" she shouted. "I'm in a net! Help me!"

Forcing her eyes to focus, she stared over to where her brothers had been. Jiro was unconscious on the ground, and Taro was fighting to protect his brother and was unable to come to her aid. Frightened out of her mind and understanding that her brothers weren't able to help her, San began to tear at the net, trying to get its ropes to break. She dug into the rope fibers with her teeth, but they were too rough to chew through. Desperately, she tried to force the ropes apart, but only managed to burn her hands on them.

More commotion from the group over by her brothers tore her attention from the ropes. The group had overpowered Taro, and now he was lying on the ground. Screaming her hatred for these creatures, San fought to get to her brothers, but the net held her too well. "Let me out!" she shrieked. "Let me out!"

The creatures without a smell gathered around her, lifted her, and carried her away. When she saw their hands, she realized that they were humans.

"Put me down!" she yelled, trying to bite them. "Let me go! Put me down, you stinking humans!"

The humans moved quickly, taking her out of the immediate area of her home and into the deeper woods. When she saw where they were going, she started screaming again, furious. These were those humans from that camp! How dare they kidnap her like this! How dare they!

"All right, let's go," she heard as a large carry box was brought up. Put her in there and let's get out of here before those wolves wake up!"

_I know that voice,_ San thought, and she began to look for him. She spotted the monk, and she started screaming, wishing that she had his throat in her hands. "You filthy human!" she shrieked at him. "How dare you kidnap me like this! You smelly, filthy, ugly—"

Almost casually, Jigo reached up and slapped her face. "Quiet down, girl. The Emperor has invited you to the capital, and he sent us to escort you."

San snarled, wishing that he would try to slap her again. She'd bite his hand off! She was pushed, net and all, into the box, and the door to it slammed shut behind her, and she heard some sort of lock slip into place. The inside of it was padded and covered in silk, and a basket of fruit and a skin of water rested over in the corner. The only openings in it were slits that were too narrow for her to fit even a hand through, but they let in enough air so that she wouldn't suffocate. Fighting her way out of the net, she began to use her shoulder against the door, but learned soon enough that it wouldn't budge. Screaming with frustration until her throat was raw, she sank to the floor, fighting the urge to cry. The box rose and started forward with a sickening lurch, and she realized that they were going to take her out of the forest as that monk had said. Cold despair settled into her stomach, and San curled around it, hoping that she could manage to get free somehow.

Space

Ashitaka and Yakul headed through the forest, on their way to visit San and her brothers. Lately, some of the young unmarried women in Iron Town had begun to flirt with him, and it made him uncomfortable. As a result, he had begun to visit San more, enjoying her company and the good-natured jibes of her brothers. Recently they had begun to refer to him as "San's human." They would say, "San, your human is here again," or "Uh-oh, it's San's human!" Ashitaka took their teasing in good stride since they were her brothers, and they were protective of their sister.

As they reached the clearing for the wolf's clan home, Ashitaka realized that there was something wrong. It was too quiet. He spotted the two wolves, and he and Yakul rushed over, suddenly very worried.

"Taro! Jiro! What happened?" he shouted, reaching them. "Wake up! Please wake up! Are you two all right? Where's San?"

Once he had shaken both brothers, Taro's and Jiro's eyes opened, focusing on Ashitaka. "San, your human's here," Jiro said, closing his eyes again.

Taro leaped to his feet, knocking Ashitaka off of his. "SAN! Jiro, wake up! They took San!"

Jiro jumped up, looking around.

"What happened?" Ashitaka demanded. "Who took San?"

Hurriedly, the brothers described what had happened.

"Things without a scent took her?" Ashitaka asked, surprised. "Are you sure?"

"What we did smell made our throats and eyes burn," Taro explained. "We could smell nothing else."

"Did you see which way they took her?" Ashitaka asked. "Has there been anything different in the forest lately?"

Jiro nodded. "This way."

The two wolves led Ashitaka and Yakul through the forest to the abandoned campsite, and Ashitaka looked through all of it. "It looks like they're warriors, like the kind Jigo employs."

"Where would they take her?" Taro asked, panting. He was still tired.

"I don't know," Ashitaka admitted as Jiro turned and headed back the way they had come. "Where's he going?"

"He's gone to get some of San's things," Taro explained. "Perhaps we can scent her."

Jiro reappeared with a bundle, and together, the brothers sniffed it, getting their sister's scent.

"We know you're going to go look for her," Taro said, "and we're coming, too. We'll find her together."

Ashitaka nodded. "I was hoping you would. I'll head back to Iron Town to tell them where I'm going and to pack, and I'll meet you on the hillside where we gave the Shishigami back his head."

"Hurry," Taro said. "If you take too long, we won't wait."

Ashitaka nodded again and leaped into Yakul's saddle, and together, he and the elk headed back to the human town.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ashitaka and Yakul entered Iron Town at a run, startling a few people. Answering the calls of others with a "good morning!" and not stopping to chat, Ashitaka stopped Yakul only as they reached the small house that the villagers had given him.

He hadn't known how much esteem they held him in until one day when he'd been called away from his work. He'd been helping to re-build a set of pens for the oxen, and Toki, a few of the other women, and Kiroku had shown up, saying that they had a surprise for him. Following along good-naturedly and praying that they weren't about to introduce him to another young woman, he went with them. He was led to a small house with a pen next to it, and in that pen had been Yakul. A house with plenty of room for Yakul. That was how he knew that the villagers had all wanted him to stay.

All through the village, he was referred to as "the lad" by older adults or as "Ashi" by most of the children. He worked with others, helped others and was helped by them, and he'd managed to fit in with everyone. Hoping that they wouldn't worry about his leaving, Ashitaka slipped inside his home and grabbed his pack, slipping what he needed inside of it.

"Firestarter, cloak, money," he said under his breath as he packed. He quickly wrapped up what food he had in the house that wouldn't spoil and packed it as well. He may not be able to hunt or buy food for a few days.

"Hey, Ashitaka!" Kiroku said, popping his head in the open window.

Ashitaka yelped and leapt sideways, dropping into a defensive crouch.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Kiroku asked, coming in. "What's got you so jumpy?"

"Someone has kidnapped San," Ashitaka explained, rolling up a blanket to take with him. "I have to go after her to help her."

"The wolf girl?" Kiroku said, surprised. "Do you know who took her?"

"From what her brothers said, a bunch of soldiers that they couldn't smell. I have to help her. You'll tell the others where I've gone?"

"Of course," Kiroku said, nodding. "You be careful, all right?"

"I will," Ashitaka promised.

Kiroku left, and Ashitaka finished packing. He was leading Yakul out of the gate when he heard someone calling his name.

"Ashitaka! Ashitaka! Don't go yet!"

Turning, Ashitaka saw that it was Toki.

"When they heard you were going, everybody put these together," she said, holding out two sacks full of food that would last on the road. "These should see you to the capital and back and then some. Will you come back?"

"Of course I will," he said, wondering if he would be alive to return. "I'm just going to help San."

"Well, you be careful," Toki said, hugging him. "You've become like family to all of us, you know."

"I'll be careful, and thank you, Toki," he said, draping the sacks across Yakul's back. Getting up into the saddle and cantering off, Ashitaka waved goodbye to his home.

Space

Taro and Jiro had been waiting just where they'd said they would be. Taro was pacing and looking quite unhappy.

"What took so long?" he snarled.

Ashitaka stared, surprised at Taro's outburst. He hadn't thought that he'd taken that long.

"Don't mind him," Jiro said. "We can't find San's scent, so he's grumpy."

"And the soldiers didn't leave one?" Ashitaka asked, just to make sure.

"They may have removed their bodies' scents, but they couldn't remove the scents of their clothes. They're soaked with human smell. I think we'll be able to follow them, as long as they don't go through water or around too many other humans. Most of you smell too much alike," Taro said, still in a foul mood.

"Well, let's go," Askitaka said, turning Yakul in the direction that Taro indicated.

Riding after the brothers, Ashitaka prayed that they could find San.

Space

San woke when the box lurched to a stop. Leaping to her feet, she squinted at the sunlight that streamed in when the door opened. Running blindly into it and knocking a few soldiers over, San fled, praying that she had not been taken too far from home. Shouts followed her, and she ran faster, trying to escape them.

"Stop, you stupid girl!" she heard the monk shout.

Her feet struck something, and she felt herself fall and slide down a hill. With a splash, she fell right into a river.

"You little idiot," Jigo said, grabbing her arm and pulling her out. "I _told _you to stop!"

"Let go of me!" she snarled. "Let go!"

Human smell surrounded her, making her feel trapped. Her eyes were clear now, and when she looked around she could see that they were in the middle of a village, and all of the people were gathered in the square and staring at her. She had tripped over a rail that ran alongside the river, most likely built to keep children from falling in. She snarled her defiance and tried to pull away from Jigo, no longer wishing to cut his throat. All she wanted now was to get away from all of these humans and back to the forest where she belonged.

"Relax," Jigo said, all but dragging her back to the soldiers. "We stopped for the night, and we have orders from the Emperor to let you out of your litter for some air, food, and whatever else you might need. No need to worry, girl."

The next few hours were not comfortable ones for San or the soldiers. First she had been pushed into a stinking, dark little hut called a privy and told to relieve herself. She couldn't believe that humans actually used these places, but since she needed to, she did. Once finished there, she was given a chance to wash up, but the soldiers would not leave her alone to do so. She scrubbed whatever part of her that was bare, glaring at the soldiers as she did so, and finished that as well. Pushed into a human house, she was given something that she'd never really had before: cooked food. She'd had dried and smoked food, but cooked meat, rice, and vegetables were new to her. Scooping some out with her fingers, she realized that it was not a smart thing to do. She screamed as the hot food burned them, and she slipped them into her mouth, trying to cool them.

"It's _hot_, girl!" Jigo barked, grabbing a cup of cool water for her to put her fingers in. "Don't you know how to use chopsticks?"

She snarled at him and nursed her fingers, dipping them in and out of the cold water. If only her brothers were here! They would have bitten his head off and left the rest of his carcass for the buzzards.

"Like this," Jigo said, demonstrating. "This is how civilized people eat."

That did it. "You don't know anything about being civilized, you filthy pig!" she shouted, throwing the bowl of water at his head.

"Hey, now," he said, ducking to avoid the bowl and the water. "No need to get upset. I'm just trying to show you how to eat. If you don't want to, then you don't have to."

She glared at him and stayed where she was. The soldiers were between her and the way out, and she didn't know what the walls were made of. Was it wood? Dirt? Something else? She couldn't tell, and she didn't want to risk hurting herself on something that she couldn't break.

"Look, try this," Jigo said, handing her a stick with a small bowl at the end. "Scoop your food up with that."

San took it and looked at it, and took the refilled bowl of food that they handed her. Careful not to touch any of it with her fingers, she scooped some up, blew on it to cool it as she saw the soldiers doing, and put it into her mouth. Chewing, she tasted it, and almost spat it out. It tasted strange, but it didn't taste so bad that she couldn't stand it. Swallowing, she scooped up more, hoping that it would calm her growling stomach. Getting enough to eat had been a challenge in the forest, but Mother had always made sure that she'd had enough when she'd truly needed it. These soldiers didn't seem to have Moro's gift of caring.

Once she was finished eating, she was locked back up in her box and told to go to sleep. Wrapping up in her fur cloak, she sighed, wishing that she were at home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They stopped when it was pitch black and when the sky was blanketed with stars. Wearily, Ashitaka took care of Yakul, set out some feed, and set up camp for himself and the brothers. Too tired to hunt, he pulled some food out of the packs that he'd been given and began to get supper ready for himself.

"What would you two like?" he asked, thinking that some jerky might be all right for the wolves.

Taro wrinkled his noise. "Human food? No, thank you. We'll hunt."

Ashitaka nodded. "Be careful."

"We will," Jiro promised. "We always are."

Ashitaka finished his meal off with some cool water from the stream nearby and got out his bedroll after banking the fire. He settled in to wait for the brothers and sighed, trying very hard not to worry about San. She was a strong young woman and was accustomed to taking care of herself. After all, Moro had taught her independence. Why should he worry?

Space

Taro and Jiro loped up to the campsite, smiling when Ashitaka did not stir at their approach. In some ways, the human was like their sister, but in other ways, he was hopeless. If something had approached San while she was asleep, she wouldn't have stayed asleep but would have leapt up instead. Sometimes they wondered if Ashitaka was still a pup.

Jiro sniffed at Ashitaka, trying to see if he were all right.

"He's asleep, Jiro," Taro said, settling down on the ground.

"I know," Jiro told him. "It will be cold tonight. Do you think he'll be warm enough?"

Taro looked doubtful. Instead of answering, he got up and lay back down by Ashitaka's side. Yakul, who had settled himself at Ashitaka's feet, looked at him but didn't comment. Jiro took Ashitaka's other side, protecting him from cold and whatever else might come along.

Space

San had no idea of how much time was passing. She was allowed out of the stupid box only long enough to eat, drink, and relieve herself, and for the rest of the time, she was trapped in the carry-box. Jigo called it a "litter," but she called it a prison. She was dying for a swim in some cool water since the box was stuffy most of the time and since she wanted a bath above all else. She didn't even care if she didn't get to kill the monk anymore, she only wanted out. How long had it been since she'd seen the sun? She wasn't sure.

Since she didn't have anything else to do, she slept to pass the time. She dreamed of her mother and the Forest Spirit, of her days growing up in the forest, the battle with Iron Town, and the days afterward spent with Ashitaka. She dreamed of the last day they'd spent together: swimming in a large forest lake, splashing one another, the water sparkling in the sun. She smiled as she dreamed, almost believing that she was there.

An ox lowing outside the box woke her, and she snarled, wishing that she could have ox for supper that night. She crept to the tiny slit that posed as a window and peered out. Dust, smell, and countless human buildings greeted her, and she reeled back in shock. Where was she? What sort of human dwelling-place was this? It was much bigger than Iron Town!

She looked again, marveling at all of the humans in one place, the noise, the smell, and the amount of activity. People shouted to one another, hawking wares or arguing over prices, livestock mooed, baaed, crowed, clucked, or squealed, and all sorts of tradesmen were working at their crafts with gusto, almost, but not quite, covering up the rest of the noise. She recognized the sound of a blacksmith, but beyond that things were strange to her.

The men carrying and escorting her litter wound their way through the city like a group of ants carrying a crumb, and she watched it pass by, wondering at it all. How could humans live so close together like this? Didn't they feel crowded? Didn't they feel cramped without any room to run around in? And the noise! How could they hear themselves think with all of this racket? And. . .what was that smell?

Sniffing, San pressed her nose to the tiny window and breathed deep. That was an interesting smell! It smelled like honey! Her mouth began to water as she thought about the honey she'd gotten in the forest from bee trees, and she wished that she could have some now. Whatever that smell was, she wanted some! How long had it been since her last meal?

Gradually, the noise faded until it became nothing more than a buzz in the background, and she felt the litter tilt slightly. They were heading uphill now. She sniffed, and the air was a little cleaner that it had been in the large human village. Watching things pass by outside, she saw a large gate, and she heard it shut behind her. The litter was set down, and the door opened up, streaming sunshine in, making her squint.

"We're here, girl," Jigo was saying. "Come on out."

"We're _where_?" she demanded, determined not to get out until she was certain it weren't some sort of trap.

Jigo groaned. "We didn't drag you all this way just to have you sit in a box, you know. Do you want out or not?"

Gingerly, San got out of the box and looked around. She was in the yard of a very large house, and there were people running here and there, but beyond that, she really didn't know what the place was. "Where are we?"

"The Emperor's palace," the monk said, smiling. "You're to be his honored guest, so be nice, okay?"

She started to snarl at him, but he stepped on her foot to make her stop. Two ladies were hurrying towards them, and she knew that they were there for her.

"Ah, ladies, lovely to see you," Jigo said, smiling with all of his charm. "This is your charge, the Princess Mononoke, and she has had a long and tiring journey. She is not used to people, so try to make her comfortable until the Emperor calls for her, all right?"

The women flittered and fluttered and giggled, and chattered to the monk that they would do all that they could, and taking their posts on either side of San, took her into the palace.

San had never been inside a human building before. On them, yes, around them, yes, but never _inside._ She was led through corridors and up stairs, and finally into a room that was wide open and airy. The women, whose names she learned were Nyoko and Kinu, chattered to her and asked her if she would like anything.

"A bath," she said promptly, thinking longingly of cool water. "And something to eat."

They chattered and giggled, but a tub of water appeared with buckets more next to it once they had given orders to some men out in the hall. Ignoring the buckets, San stripped as soon as the men were gone and jumped into the tub, but with a scream she jumped back out again, rubbing at her now-pink skin. "It's boiling!" she almost shrieked, still tingling from the heat that had almost cooked her in a moment.

"No, it's only hot," Nyoko assured her with a giggle. "Come, like this."

With that, San was seated on a stool, soaked with hot water, scrubbed with something that turned white and smelled like roses, and at last, was rinsed with cool.

"_Now_ you soak in the tub," Kinu told her, but San refused to until a little cool had been added to the hot water. It was bearable after that, like part of a lake that had been getting sun all day.

The two women rubbed her dry with towels and wrapped her in a robe, and began to offer her food. In spite of being hungry, she still remembered to ask where her clothes had disappeared to.

"They're being cleaned," Nyoko said, smiling. "After all, you've been wearing them for days on end, and you'd want them clean, wouldn't you?"

San was dismayed to think that her clothes would smell like human washing, but she decided not to fuss. She already smelled like human washing, so what difference would it make?

Once her stomach was full, the two women stayed with her, ostensibly keeping her company, but she was sure that they were making sure that she wasn't going to be able to run off. A bed was set out for her, and they spread futons out on the floor for themselves, and San slipped under the blankets, wishing for her brothers and Ashitaka.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ashitaka stood with San's brothers on the hillside overlooking the capital and felt a little tremor of fear go down his spine. This city was the largest he had ever seen, and it dwarfed Iron Town by an exponential margin. How on earth would they find San in all of this?

"What do you think?" Taro asked, gazing down at the human buildings.

"Their scents leads to this place," Jiro said, sounding angry. "I think this is their destination. The only question is, where is she?"

They looked at Ashitaka. After all, he was the human.

Ashitaka considered his words. "Jigo, the monk, works for the Emperor, so it stands to reason that San would be at the palace."

They both looked at him. "Palace?"

Ashitaka examined the buildings below and spotted a place up on a hill across the valley that overlooked the city. "That place, right there."

Taro and Jiro regarded it and Ashitaka could tell they were taking in the many soldiers that guarded it. Jiro growled, and Ashitaka looked at him questioningly.

Jiro noticed. "Fresh meat," he explained.

Ashitaka felt sick.

"I don't think we could charge that place and take her back. There are too many places inside of it where they could hide her," Taro said thoughtfully. "I think our only chance would be to meet this man as his equals."

"How would that make any difference?" Jiro asked.

"He won't be expecting someone with as much power as he has to come and demand San back," Taro explained. "We can intimidate him into giving her up."

"I hope so," Ashitaka said, feeling worried. "What will we do now?"

Taro bared his teeth. "I have a plan, but you're a large part of it."

Ashitaka became even more worried.

Space

San was ready to kill both of the ladies who were keeping her "company." They spent the day trying to amuse her, doing needlework, calligraphy, playing board games with one another, and talking. They kept offering to teach her the needlework, calligraphy, drawing, or games they played, but their constant talk drove her mad. They chattered and gabbled like two hens, and what they talked about made as much sense as chickens' cackling. San was very tired of hearing their voices all the time. Did human women never enjoy the quiet?

Not that it was ever quiet here. There were distant sounds from the city below, servants moving about at their work, and the drilling of the soldiers outside. In all, there was hardly ever a moment of quiet during the day or night.

San woke up one morning, groaning inwardly at the thought of spending yet another day listening to the two chicken ladies. She seethed at this Emperor who had had her kidnapped and then wouldn't even bother to see her! She was tired of waiting for this idiot man to make up his mind. As soon as darkness fell that night, she was leaving, and she didn't care how many guards there were!

Suddenly Nyoko fluttered into the room, looking highly excited about something. Kinu followed her, giggling.

"You won't _believe_ what's happened," Nyoko gushed. "You won't!"

"You'll never guess in a million years!" Kinu cried delightedly.

"What?" San demanded, not in the mood for their overzealous enthusiasm.

"The Emperor wishes to see you, and we're to help you prepare!" Nyoko cried as Kinu minced her way over to a storage chest. "We're to help you decide what to wear!"

San stared at them. "I'll wear clothes, won't I?" She said this rather angrily, for her own clothes had not been returned to her. Kinu and Nyoko tried a dozen times a day to get her into ridiculous-looking outfits, but San always insisted on the simplest of robes for herself. She knew that if her brothers found out about all of the fancy clothing, she would never hear the end of it.

"Of _course_ you'll wear clothes," Kinu said, pulling out dress after ridiculous dress. "It's just a matter of deciding what you'll wear. You are, after all, a princess."

San glared at them both, but it didn't quell their determination to dress her up. It took an hour, and as one they stood back from her and surveyed the results with a critical eye before pronouncing her ready.

San looked at what she was wearing and groaned, not caring to spare their feelings. She was _not_ wearing this anywhere! The kimono had hems that dragged along the ground, and she just _knew_ she would trip on them. The colors made her look like some idiotic flower, and the way they had pushed back her hair with a band of silk made her head hurt. "I'm _not_ wearing this," she told them, fighting back a snarl. "I look awful."

"You look wonderful," Kinu assured her. "It's time to go, Princess. The Emperor is waiting."

San glared at them both and glared at everyone who stared at her on the way to the Emperor's throne room. When she, Nyoko, and Kinu entered, everyone grew quiet and stared as one of the court officials announced her name.

"The Princess Mononoke!"

Nyoko and Kinu led her up to the foot of the Emperor's throne and bowed low, but San remained upright, scowling.

"Bow, San," Kinu urged her in a whisper. "He's the _Emperor_!"

San stayed where she was. She saw the Emperor smile, rise, and descend the steps. Jigo also appeared right behind the Emperor with a smirk on his face that made San's blood boil. Oh, how she would love to kill that monk for putting her through this!

The Emperor stopped just before San and looked her in the eyes and examined her features before turning to Jigo and saying, "You lied to me. She is not beautiful at all."

San's anger reached breaking point. She had been kidnapped just because this man had heard that she was _beautiful_? Oh, the monk was going to die!

"She is not beautiful, but she _is_ divine," the Emperor continued as the court listened. "A lily in a bed of weeds, that is what she is."

San heard people all around her agreeing with the Emperor's assessment. She supposed that she would agree with someone too if he had such a large army.

The Emperor turned and went back to his throne, and San wondered if that was all. If it was, she would be furious for all of the wasted fuss.

"Hear me now, my people," the Emperor said. "The Princess Mononoke is my honored guest, and she shall be treated with all honors due a princess. Revere her as you would me."

After that came a long line of people, each person taking a moment to bow to her and murmur a few words. San was bored within moments, and she didn't understand what was going on. A few hours later she was allowed to "retire" as the Emperor put it, and she was returned to her room by Kinu and Nyoko.

"Well, _that's_ over," she growled, getting out of the ridiculous clothes as quickly as she could with little regard for snapped ties and strings. "Where are my clothes? I have to get started if I want to cover any distance before dark."

Both women stared at her. "What do you mean?" Kinu asked.

"Well, he wanted to see me, and he's seen me. Now I go home, right?" she said patiently. "Honestly, what a waste of time."

Both women broke out laughing, and San snarled at them both. "What?"

"He didn't mean for you to leave," gasped Nyoko. "You're his guest; you heard him say so yourself! He wants you to stay!"

San could have screamed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ashitaka stood with Taro and Jiro looking critically at him. "I don't think this is going to work," he said, looking doubtfully at himself.

"Of course it will," Taro said, wolf-grinning and showing all of his teeth. "You look perfect."

Ashitaka looked at himself again and shook his head. Taro and Jiro's plan had been to make him resemble San and introduce him to the Emperor in an open challenge, asserting that he was the _Prince_ Mononoke and San's mate. In order to make him look like San, Ashitaka had had to find a white tunic like San's and blue trousers to match. It had been a bit of work to make a pair of shoes like San's, and head and arm bands were the occupation of a few hours. Once properly dressed, there was the matter of face markings.

"How did San get hers?" Ashitaka asked.

Jiro considered this. "Mother gave them to her, to mark her as part of the Wolf Tribe," he explained. "Since Mother was a god, and we are her pups, we ought to be able to do the same thing. Hold still."

It took all of Ashitaka's self-control to stay in one spot as Jiro and Taro came forward. He knew the two wolves would never hurt him because of San, but it was still pretty frightening to have two wolves that put horses to shame looming over you. Ashitaka put this thought aside as the wolves began their work. Taro licked the right side of Ashitaka's face while Jiro licked the left. As one, they licked his forehead. They backed away, studying a much wetter Ashitaka.

"They're there," Taro said, sounding pleased. "You look just like San."

"But without the jewelry," Jiro pointed out. "We have San's knife, so you can wear that to complete the look."

"So, the more I resemble her, the more believable I'll be as her mate?" Ashitaka asked, returning to the present.

"That's the idea," Jiro said, looking down at the palace.

"We just have the priest to worry about now," Taro said, licking his chops.

"It's most likely that he'll think that you and San have really mated," Jiro growled. "That filthy monk."

Ashitaka didn't know if that was a comment about him or not.

"Now listen, Ashitaka," Taro said as Ashitaka climbed onto his back after settling Yakul in a tiny clearing to wait for them. "You'll have to _act_ like San—you can't be a peacemaker, and you'll have to let them see your anger and contempt. You are the Prince Mononoke, so make sure you act like it."

"I will," Ashitaka promised as they headed towards the city.

Space

Pandemonium reigned in the city's main street as two large wolves headed towards the palace. Two large white wolves that were bigger than a shed were unusual enough, but the young man riding on the back of one of the wolves was enough to shock everyone into astounded silence. He was handsome, but there was a hard glint in his eyes that frightened most people. He seemed as wild as the wolves themselves.

Guards surrounded the palace as they drew near and shouted a challenge. The wolves stopped, snarling at the guards that were challenging them.

Ashitaka, remembering what Taro had said about acting like a prince, drew himself up to his full height and allowed his scorn to show. "I am the Prince Mononoke, and I am here to reclaim my mate, the Princess Mononoke! We have followed her scent here, and I demand her release!"

More than one guard stared at him in surprise, but none of them moved.

Ashitaka tried again. "I demand to have my mate! You will return her to me!"

On a balcony above the main gates a man appeared. Ashitaka studied him, and he could tell right away that this was the Emperor. He stood up proudly, held himself as if he were unruffled by anything, and surveyed Ashitaka with a cool and discerning eye. Ashitaka was surprised when he actually spoke.

"What is it you want, young man? Who are you?"

_As if I haven't been shouting that for the last ten minutes, _Ashitaka thought, gritting his teeth. "I am the Prince of Beasts, and I have come to take back my mate, the Princess Mononoke!" he called up to the older man. "We have followed her scent here, and you will not keep her from us!"

"A _Prince _of Beasts, Jigo?" the Emperor said, turning to the monk who stood in the shadows behind him. "You didn't mention anything about him."

Jigo walked forward and looked down at Ashitaka. "Well, I'll be shocked," he said, playing the jovial monk once again. "Your Majesty, that boy wasn't the Prince Mononoke when I last saw him. He was just an ordinary boy, but I think that becoming the Princess' mate has changed him. As you can see from his face, he's been touched by the spirits, just like the girl."

The Emperor nodded as he thought about this. "Do you think we should invite him in and have him as our guest?"

Jigo considered this. "Well, you'd have the two of them at your court, and the wolves will stick around. You'll be the envy of everyone with a royal spirit coupleand giant wolves in your home. The boy and girl can stay together, and the wolves could stay in one of the gardens or a stable, or something like that. Yes, I think it would be a wise idea, Your Wisdom."

The Emperor smiled, pleased at Jigo's flattery. Calling down to Ashitaka, he said, "I welcome you, Prince Mononoke, and I extend an invitation to you to be a guest within my home. Your brothers are welcome also."

Ashitaka blinked in surprise. "Taro," he whispered. "Jiro. What do you think?"

"I say we do it, but be ready for trouble," Taro whispered back. "This may be a trap."

Ashitaka nodded. "We accept your invitation!" he called up to the Emperor.

The Emperor nodded and gave the order for the gates to be opened. Not without misgivings, Ashitaka, Taro, and Jiro entered the palace courtyard.


	7. Chapter 7

San had the shock of her life when she heard the words, "I am the Prince Mononoke, and I am here to reclaim my mate, the Princess Mononoke! We have followed her scent here, and I demand her release!"

Leaving the ladies-in-waiting cowering in fear in her room, San flew out into the hallway and outside, looking for who was speaking. It sounded like. . .but it couldn't be. . .

She reached the courtyard, and there they all were: Taro, Jiro, and Ashitaka. Tears stung her eyes, and San didn't know what to do beyond holding onto all three of them and never letting go. She had never been so happy in all of her life, and she told herself that she was _not _crying at all.

"Taro! Jiro! Ashitaka!"

Space

Ashitaka was breathing a sigh of relief when he heard San's voice.

"Taro! Jiro! Ashitaka!"

The next thing he knew was that she was _there_, and she had her arms around him. It was reflex that made him wrap his arms around her and whisper that everything was all right. She clung tighter, and he closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her in his arms. He could stay that way for the rest of the day. . .

"How come _he_ gets a hug?" Taro muttered.

"Yes, what are we, apes?" Jiro replied facetiously.

"Oh, you two," San said, breaking away from Ashitaka to hug her brothers. "How did you three find me?"

"We followed your scent," Jiro explained as San scratched behind his ears. "It wasn't easy, I can tell you that much right now."

San switched to Taro. "And we thought it would be better if we presented Ashitaka to the Emperor as your mate. That way, he'd have some say in what happened to you."

"That was clever," San commented. "Now, what's your plan for getting us all _out_ of here? Quite frankly, I hate this entire place and all the humans in it."

"Careful, San," Ashitaka said quietly. "You don't want them to hear you!"

"They can't understand us," San said, smiling. "We're all speaking Wolf."

Ashitaka blinked. "You'll have to explain this one to me."

The Emperor and Jigo stood nearby politely, allowing their guests to become reacquainted. Hearing a beautiful young girl and a young man he'd seen only months ago growl at one another was a little disconcerting, but Jigo decided not to let it bother him. The Emperor was beaming, and the monk couldn't remember ever seeing him look so happy. Here he had two (or four) living novelties at his palace, and if Jigo was reading the situation correctly, then the Emperor most likely wouldn't let them go anywhere without becoming known as the man who had had a Prince and Princess of Spirits at his court.

Space

"So you're telling me that you accepted his invitation?" San snarled, not believing what Ashitaka and her brothers were telling her.

They had just told her how they'd gotten inside the gates and into the courtyard.

"What did you want us to do?" Jiro asked. He had stretched out on the ground and was quite happy to begin a nap, but San's disbelief kept him from getting to sleep. "By accepting his invitation, we got to see you. That's what we wanted. I suppose it doesn't matter that we were all worried _sick_ about you, does it?"

"I'm not explaining very well," San said, scratching Jiro's muzzle by way of an apology. "I guess that what I'm trying to say is that this place is a prison, and it's awful. I was pretty sure he didn't intend to let me go, so I was planning to escape. Now that I've seen him look at you three, I'm certain of it."

"How are you sure, San?" Ashitaka asked.

She glanced over at the emperor and the monk. "They both look like human children who have gotten new toys that they've wanted for a while. That's the best way I can describe it."

Ashitaka nodded. "We're new, so they're bound to be like that," he said. "I guess that all we can do right now is wait until they relax their guard a little, and then we can escape. I don't think that they would try to come after you a second time."

"Why not?" Taro asked.

"Well, because it was hard to get hold of her in the first place, right?"

"Yes," Taro growled in agreement.

"So, that will make them less eager to come after you again," Ashitaka pointed out. "Besides, we can prepare for any possible return. I know all about traps and things that would make it much more difficult to find you."

San looked thoughtful at this.

The Emperor walked up then, interrupting them and saying that he couldn't deny his guests his hospitality any longer. Taro and Jiro followed the stablemaster to clean stables for their rest, and Ashitaka was led inside to a room adjoining San's. He had a bath, and, once clean, was given clean clothes. After a meal with San, they curled up on her bed for a rest. San didn't want to be separated from Ashitaka, and he felt the same.

Space

Taro and Jiro looked thoughtfully around the stable that had been set up for them. Plenty of straw to lie in, a large tub of fresh water, and a few haunches of what seemed to be deer for them to chew on had been strung from the ceiling.

Taro claimed a haunch for himself and began eating.

"I can't wait until we get home," he said.

"Why's that?" Jiro wanted to know.

"We can tease San about how she looked!" Taro explained gleefully. "Did you_ see_ what she was wearing?"

Both brothers started laughing. A stablehand walking outside began to wonder what all the growling was about.


	8. Chapter 8

San woke up sometime before dawn. She had thrown her arm over Ashitaka in her sleep, so she lifted it carefully, trying not to wake him. She didn't know why, but she loved to watch this human sleep. He seemed so peaceful, and she was loath to disturb him.

Going out onto the veranda, she thought about everything that had happened: Being kidnapped and brought to the humans' capitol, and Ashitaka following with her brothers. It could have just been Taro and Jiro coming to find her, but no, Ashitaka had come as well. That thought made a smile spread over her face, and her stomach fluttered. She didn't know why she enjoyed Ashitaka's company so much, but she did know that she couldn't bear the thought of never seeing him again, should he decide to leave.

She shook her shoulders in an effort to shake the thought off. He seemed content to stay in Iron Town and to visit her, so she was certain that he would be around for a good long while yet.

She headed back inside, and, seeing he was still asleep, decided to be quiet. She washed, changed behind a screen, and settled herself out on the veranda once more, marveling at the early-morning stillness. Despite being surrounded by humans, it was marvelously quiet. The only sound came from the guards walking to and fro down in the courtyard below her.

She began to watch them, realizing how much they moved like ants. She had often watched anthills, and the movement she saw in the courtyard was very much like that.

Suddenly, all of the motion stopped as two large white forms entered the courtyard. All of the guards were left staring at two _very_ large wolves. They both looked up at San.

"Good morning, you two," she said, climbing up onto the rail and jumping.

Every guard below scrambled to catch her, but the wolves got there first, and she landed on Jiro's back with no problem.

"Good morning," Jiro growled back. "Where's your human?"

"He's still sleeping, and I didn't want to wake him," she explained.

"Aww, too cute and handsome to awaken?" Taro teased.

San snarled and flung herself onto Taro's back, digging her teeth into his ear and digging her fingers into his fur, making sure to yank on both. He yelped and twisted about, trying to buck her off. The guards, staring at this display of ferocity from a seemingly human girl, began to back away from the trio, step by cautious step.

"San! Knock it off! My ear and fur are attached!" he growled, trying to reason with her.

"Yield?" she demanded through a mouthful of ear.

"I yield!" he growled, almost ready to howl. He'd forgotten how sharp human teeth could be.

She let go and scrambled back onto Jiro, who was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Not a word out of you," Taro muttered, glaring at his brother.

"Oh, I'm not saying a thing," Jiro assured him. "Not a thing."

It was at this point that Ashitaka came out on the veranda, looking for San. He wore a simple tunic and breeches that were an echo of San's ensemble, a white tunic and blue skirt that wrapped around her waist. It didn't matter that Nyoki and Kinu had protested that only servants wore such things, San preferred them and refused to wear anything else now. Along with her shoes, San felt much more comfortable in the flower-bright colors they'd originally dressed her in.

"Down here," Taro said, looking up at him. "Go ahead and jump, I'll catch you."

It spoke volumes of how much Ashitaka trusted the brothers when he jumped with no more assurance than that. Instead of catching the boy on his back, the way Jiro had with San, he caught the boy in his teeth, holding him very, very gently and compensating for the fall by moving his head down once he had caught him.

Ashitaka was certain he'd felt his heart stop. After seeing _teeth_ rushing up to meet him, he was surprised when he felt his feet dangling and the back of his shirt held firmly but gently by Taro. For a split second, he'd expected to be breakfast.

Taro put his feet on the ground. "Go ahead and say hello to San in the way you humans love to greet one another," he said, sounding as if he were teasing.

San looked as if she didn't understand, but Ashitaka understood right away and decided that it would not be _wise_ to kiss San. After all, she might not be familiar with it or comfortable enough with him to allow him to do it.

"Where did you learn about that?" he asked, climbing up onto Jiro's back and giving San a hug.

"About what?" San asked.

"Something humans do," he explained, deciding not to say much more than that.

Taro was choking, trying to keep from laughing. Jiro was trying hard to keep from joining him.

"Do I have to bite you two?" San demanded, getting the feeling they were teasing her.

Ashitaka could feel himself blushing, and he was blushing so much that it was almost painful. Why did they have to tease him, why? He wasn't sure what San would think of him after hearing that humans pressed their lips together by way of greeting. She thought they were odd enough right now.

"No!" they both howled, now openly laughing.

"You two are so strange," San said, glaring at the two of them and pretending disinterest at the same time.

"Well, good morning!"

For a moment, Ashitaka thought he'd heard someone shout something in a foreign tongue, but then he realized that it was only because he was used to hearing Wolf that the words sounded strange.

All four of them turned and spotted the Emperor coming towards them, followed closely by Jigo. The monk was grinning and looked infernally happy about something.

They exchanged the usual pleasantries, and somehow, they were persuaded to attend a garden party that afternoon.

"What just happened?" Taro demanded after they were gone. "How did they get us to agree to that?"

Ashitaka shrugged. "I don't know. I just sort of felt my mind go a little numb. I think I didn't want them to be around me any longer than necessary. They make my skin feel slimy."

San nodded in agreement.

"A _party_?" Jiro said in shock. "We've agreed to go to a _party_? Oh, I'm sure all of the ladies will love giant wolves in the gardens!"

He'd meant to be sarcastic, but Taro suddenly grinned. "Jiro, you sound as if you don't want to go! Think of all the chaos we could create!"

Jiro suddenly looked thoughtful, and soon his grin was an echo of his brother's. Neither San nor Ashitaka bothered to tell them to behave.

Space

Jigo followed the Emperor, thinking about what the old ruler had asked him to do.

_Jigo, I want you to find out about that boy,_ he'd said. _Find out how he became a spirit when only a few months ago he was a human. Becoming a spirit will ensure immortality, I am certain of it, so I want you to find out how it was done. The boy knows you, so he will talk to you if you remind him of your acquaintance._

_Yes, and it doesn't matter that he hates me, either,_ Jigo thought unhappily. _Well, so what? I'll get him to talk, find out, and collect my pay from the Emperor. Not to mention that I'm curious, too! I'm dying to know what happened to that boy since the Shishigami's death._

Grinning to himself, Jigo followed the Emperor, oblivious to all else.


	9. Chapter 9

Red elk to my reviewers!

Caliga--Updating!

Galenchia--Thanks! I'm glad you found it!

JRM van halen fan--I hope I got that right. Anyway, thanks for the review!

notamember--you should be, if you really aren't. Here's a chapter for your enjoyment!

Animechic08—Why, thank you! I was going for Miyazaki. Reviews like yours just send me to the moon! I'll keep writing as long as you keep reviewing!

Lizzie Leigh—Glad you love love love it! Wait no longer, my friend. The update is here.

Lady of the Celtic Land—Here's more! Fluff possibly ahead.

Origami—I'm glad you like it. Continuing.

Cpd3—Sorry, my friend, but the chapters come in their own way and time. Some days I feel POTO, or CL, LW, TT, IY, XME, or PM. Some days I don't write at all. But, wait no longer, here's the next chapter! Thank you for reviewing!

Verya—Updating. Understand about the work, I'm in school, and it's neverending.

Kadasa-Mori—Something Forest? Cool. What is Kadasa? As for Taro and Jiro, I modeled them after Skandranon and Aubri in the book "The Black Gryphon." Just in case you want to read it. They're two of my favorite characters. Thanks for reviewing!

Dar Sel'La—Yeah, I can't wait for the surprise either. Maybe Ashitaka's acceptance into the tribe will be permanent, maybe not. Keep reading!

Mushrambolover—I can't w8 for you to read this chappie! Thanks for reviewing!

Chapter 9

Taro and Jiro were enjoying themselves immensely. Every single person in the Emperor's garden was giving them and their snack of deer-haunch a wide berth. Ashitaka and San were "circulating," as Jigo had suggested they do, but San was looking increasingly bored.

Even as they thought this, San left Ashitaka's side and came over to them, dropping into Taro's side with a sigh.

"Bored?" he asked.

"Very." She stretched out her legs and burrowed her head into Taro's coat, settling in for a doze. "How do humans ever manage to avoid boring themselves to death at these things?"

"I have no idea," Jiro muttered, watching the proceedings. "Your human seems to be doing all right, though."

"That's because he's human," San pointed out.

"Point taken."

Ashitaka slipped over a few minutes later, looking very confused. All he wanted to do was leave the party and find some woods to nap in, but why? He'd never felt such an urge before. The longer he stayed in the palace, the more alien it seemed to him, and the more he wanted to leave. Did San feel this way? He couldn't be sure.

"Well, how are you two?" the Emperor asked, coming over to where they sat. "Have you met everyone?"

"Yes, thank you," Ashitaka said politely.

"Enjoying yourselves?"

Ashitaka answered before San could snarl something, saying that yes, the party was very nice.

"Well, I'm glad. Very glad," the Emperor remarked, and before they could say or do anything, he left and Jigo took his place. San muttered something and ignored him, while Taro and Jiro yawned hugely, showing all of their teeth. A few nearby ladies fainted, and Ashitaka could have sworn that he heard the brothers chuckle. Were they enjoying frightening everyone almost to death? He shook his head. Of course they were.

"Ashitaka, I wonder if I could have a word with you?" Jigo asked. "I'd love to show you the koi pond."

"All right," Ashitaka said hestiantly, feeling ready to scream. He'd seen about a million koi ponds in these gardens! How many more would he have to look at?

One more, apparently. Jigo described how it was built, the difficulties the workers had in making it, and the resulting beauty.

Ashitaka looked at it, wondering what Jigo saw in the stupid thing. It was too. . .tame. Remembering the lake in the forest, the pond looked too artificial for him to enjoy it. You could see where they had dug it out and how they had paved the sides and bottom to keep the water from soaking into the ground. It didn't look nice at all, but it did look fake.

"Listen, I was hoping to ask you something," Jigo said, sidling up next to him. "Why do you have marks on your face like the girl's? What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" Ashitaka asked, surprised.

"Come on!" Jigo said at his chummiest. "You can tell me. Are you a mononoke now?"

Ashitaka looked at him very coolly. "I don't know what you're talking about. What is it you're trying to ask me?"

"Are you a spirit? Have the wolves made you immortal?"

_So that's it,_ Ashitaka thought. _He wants to know if I've become a god like Moro._

"I am nothing more than what I appear to be," Ashitaka said as evenly as he could. "Excuse me."

With that, he left Jigo and returned to San and her brothers, and during a time of heightened activity, they all slipped out together. They did it so quietly that no one noticed their absence until later.

Space

The Emperor called Jigo to his quarters later that evening. Jigo came in, bowing low.

"How may I be of service, Your Majesty?" he asked, smiling his best supercilious smile.

"What did you learn,Jigo? What did the boy tell you?"

Jigo wanted to kick himself. The Emperor would not like hearing that he had learned nothing, so he prevaricated.

"He told me that he is nothing more than what he appeared to be, which I think is something more than is seen," Jigo said, thinking as quickly as he could. What to tell him so he would be mollified? Hmm. "I think that he did not understand my questions, but every day he appears more restive, and more wild; just like the girl. The forests are calling to him, and he is longing to answer."

"Only a mononoke would feel that way," the Emperor said, thoughtfully. "Try to find out how it was accomplished, Jigo. That is all."

Jigo bowed low once more and backed out, his grim face hidden. How would he find out? The boy and girl both avoided him! Perhaps he would have to lay a little trap in order to make them give him some answers.

Space

"He _what_?" San blurted after Ashitaka had told his story.

"He wanted to know if I've become immortal," Ashitatka repeated patiently.

"Ridiculous," Taro muttered. "Mother _died_, didn't she?"

"Yes, but how long would she have lived had she not been shot?" Jiro pointed out. "You forget what she told us, Taro. A god lives a very, very long time unless something happens to change that."

"And if Jigo was interested, you can bet that his Emperor was, too," San muttered. "What do you think, Ashitaka?"

"I think that the Emperor still wants to be immortal, and he probably thinks that we know how to make him so," Ashitaka said, lapsing into Wolf just in case anyone was listening. He had been speaking Human, but the others steadfastly refused human words when they were alone. Now, to the human ear, they were only growling and whining.

"We can't make him what he can never be," San said, sounding angry. "And now that we know what he wants, we can tell him what he wants to know and go back to the forest."

"Will he like what we have to tell him?" Ashitaka asked. "That we can't help him at all?"

"Does it matter?" Jiro wanted to know.

"I guess not," Ashitaka admitted.

"We'll tell him in the morning," San said, curling up on a bed. "It's late right now, and I'm tired. He can't do anything to us right now."

Ashitaka nodded and sank down beside her, curling up just as she had. He'd noticed that his habits had been changing lately. He no longer wanted to sleep on his own and felt more secure when curled up with San and her brothers in a big, furry heap. He felt better when he was with the pack rather than away from it. Was there something happening to him, or was it only his imagination? He couldn't decide, and before he could think of anything more, he slipped into a sleep where the forest called to him and he answered with a longing howl.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The very next morning, Ashitaka and San received a rude awakening. They had curled up in the stable with Taro and Jiro, and that was where Jigo found them.

"Well, here you two are!" he cried heartily. "I've been looking all over for you! Why'd you sleep out here, huh? Wasn't it cold last night?"

"Tell that fool to shut up before I bite his head off," Jiro muttered.

Ashitaka pushed his way out of the cocoon that was Taro on his left and Jiro on his right and stood up. He had been warm and cozy with one brother acting as a bed and the other as a blanket, but now, Jigo had spoiled it. "Good morning, Jigo," he said, trying to be polite. "What is it you want?"

"I came to see you, lad," he said, sounding extra-chummy. "What do you say to an early morning ride, hmm? Have a little time to chat?"

Ashitaka raised an eyebrow. He knew he could count on Jigo's not harming him (the Emperor would kill him if he tried to hurt Ashitaka in any way), but why did Jigo want him to go for a ride? He knew that it wasn't to be sociable.

"I don't feel like riding," Ashitaka said, not bothering to sound apologetic.

San snorted from within her cozy little nest made of brothers. Ashitaka had divulged a wish to go riding just the other day, but she knew that if it came to riding with Jigo and not riding at all, there was no question of what choice he would make. Both of them detested the monk and avoided him as if he were a human who hadn't bathed for a month.

"Oh, come on, you're a great rider," Jigo persisted. "Where's your elk? Or would you like a horse? You could ride either one."

"No, thank you," Ashitaka answered him, glaring a little. "Is this about the immortality thing that you won't let go of? Trust me, none of us are immortal."

Jigo stared at him. "Huh? You're not telling the truth, are you?"

At this point San crawled out from underneath Jiro and growled at Jigo. Jigo stepped back, looking alarmed.

"Did she just…?" Jigo started, but then he gave a little nervous laugh. "Well, I guess it's too early to expect anyone to be sociable, so I'll just see you later, all right?" With that, he scurried out of the barn, giving nervous little glances behind him.

"Thought that would get rid of him," San said, smiling. "I don't think he believed you, though. Oh, well. His stupidity."

"Thanks," Ashitaka said, giving her a hug by way of greeting. A moment later, he had the surprise of his life when San nuzzled him, much the way Taro or Jiro would nuzzle her. What on earth did that mean? Even more surprising was when he found himself doing the same to her. He decided that since no one else noticed he wasn't going to comment on it.

They spent the morning just relaxing, but still keeping an eye out for any watchers. When they couldn't see anyone, Taro and Jiro would keep their noses open, and according to the two brothers, there was always someone nearby. There was no chance to sneak away that morning, or when they tried, that afternoon. It was as if the Emperor knew what they were up to and was determined to keep them there without appearing to. All of the people they met were perfectly legitimate: soldiers drilling, servants rushing to and fro, nobles strolling outside, and Jigo stopping by to say hello. There was no reason for these people not to be around, but it appeared that they were around when it was the worst possible time for Ashitaka, San, and her brothers.

"This is driving me crazy," San growled in Wolf. "I mean, how can so many humans appear so quickly? They're always where you don't want them!"

Ashitaka nodded. "It seems whenever we head towards the walls or gates, they're there." He noticed a moment later that he had also used 'they.' He was human as well, wasn't he? So why did he use 'they?' He couldn't fathom it.

"If only we were allowed to eat them," Taro said, looking pointedly at San and Ashitaka. "That would solve the problem nicely."

San snorted in derision. "That would just start another war, and then we'd have even more humans in the forest. Don't be stupid."

Towards suppertime they headed to a back garden to make more plans. Apparently, they weren't going to be able to sneak away quietly as they had planned. No, they would have to do something else.

"Maybe we could just leave?" Jiro suggested hopefully. "I mean, we have no reason to stay."

"They'd come after us," San pointed out.

"A memorial pilgrimage?" Ashitaka suggested. "It could be for Moro or the Forest Spirit."

Everyone looked thoughtful. Then, Taro shook his head. "They might try to accompany us."

San swore under her breath. "I'm stuck. There's no way to leave without having them come after us."

"Well, there's one other thing," Jiro pointed out. "There's the clan gathering."

Everyone looked at him. "What clan gathering?" Ashitaka wanted to know.

"Well, it's just what it is," Jiro said, standing up and shaking out his fur. "It's when the entire Wolf clan comes together. You didn't think it was just us, did you?"

Ashitaka shrugged. "I haven't met any other members of the Wolf clan. How can we be sure they won't try to go with us?"

Taro grinned. "Humans are forbidden."

"Well, that leaves us out," Ashitaka said, referring to himself and San.

San glared at him. "Speak for yourself. Besides, you're part of the clan now. You've been marked. I like this idea. The only problem is, how can we keep curious little humans away?"

Taro stood up. "I have an idea about that. Here's what we'll do..."

They all leaned in close to listen, smiling as Taro outlined his plan.


End file.
